Sorry
by AJ-Autumn1998
Summary: An oc story with other Pokemon characters, warning light smut


Yeet hola senor

Hello?

James POV

To be honest, you get pissed off when parents decide to drag you over for a commercial shooting to up vote one of their newest inventions, a collaboration between Lysandre Labs and United Sitirus, the Cross-Caster.

Equipped with the latest and modern day functions, it is expected to boom the world economic market.

Mass production is still ongoing but there is enough to be released in the public.

But as the heir of United Sitrius, he is forced to participate in the meeting and commercial shooting as a special guest of honor.

But apparently Hilda doesn't count, sisters who are Champions doesn't count at all to his parents.

They never do.

Which sucks major balls to him.

Might as well try to live life to the fullest even if it means having to deal with a world of pain.

While he was currently brooding in his own specially designed Emo corner, designed by yours truly.

Crown, his beloved starter and majestic as fuck Grass type was looking amused at his overreaction.

He always have fits like these and it's just so fun to watch.

She yawned and hissed at him, slapping him lightly with her tail which he gave a huff at.

He stumbled from the force and groaned.

"Crown, you know that humans are fragile." He scolded her, raising an eyebrow at the Serperior who rolled her eyes before snorting.

She slammed him more lightly this time and gave out a small hiss.

"Fine, fine, no need to be a pushover about it, I swear you're worse than Lucius." He mumbled while Crown gave out a death-glare at the mention of the smug and British Herdier.

He sighed before walking out of the large mansion, grumbling with a moody expression that was unlike his devious and peppy ones.

One of the maids tried to ask what's wrong with him but he snapped at her, scaring the poor maid into doing more work to hide from the angry and moody rich snob.

While he strolled through downtown, giving all the passerbys a large glare with a threatening hiss from Serperior, they gave him a large circle around him for him to move around easily.

It's easy to scare people when you have a giant and long snake slithering behind you, looming over like the devil himself but more like a Queen with her regal and majestic tendencies and behavior.

He sighed before rubbing one of his temples in exasperation while he over thought about of taking over the cooperation.

So many possibilities of fucking up.

Ugh...

He sighed before looking at a somewhat normal cafe/restaurant.

It was decent to him at least but he prefers four star or more cafes.

What James didn't know is that AJ was at the same cafe where he was and he was going to sit in the same area.

While he was reading over his menu while his Serperior hissed and coiled in her specially designed seat and munched on some appetizers.

James sipped a cup of coffee, smirking as he read over one of his newest books that he bought.

'Heading back is the way forward.'

He was really interested of how life would be without Pokemon.

He means that it would be torturous of not having any battles at all.

It would be so boring and painful.

He ignored the chaos of the cafe, it was normal for the cafe to be this rowdy and chaotic especially with the two waitresses making out furiously on the countertop.

It was one of his sister's favorite places to go when she was stressed.

And he can see why, so he can make fun of the misfortune some people have.

"THIS ISN'T A BAR!" A shrill voice shrieked as the manager of the place, another girl stomped towards the trio of man who were very high and drunk.

They looked offended but James was curious that he strained his ear to only hear a couple of vulgar insults and a fight breaking out between the four.

Apparently the manager won somehow, her green eyes glinting and sparkling with victory as she dragged the three knocked out men.

"AND STAY OUT!" She shrieked, her black hair flying as she kicked the men out of the cafe/restaurant.

He snorted at the sight before returning to his book but he looked up because he thought he saw the sight of a familiar cap that AJ and Brendan had.

He curled his lip before shrugging and returning reading his book.

Must've been his imagination.

lying to Brendan about our relationship and then the kissing scene at lunch, we HAD to go on a date which totally ruined my routine of laying down and thinking about life.

Mira decided to go to a cafe or something but this place literally had just coffee and tea. "Well I'm not sleeping tonight." I complain in a monotone voice.

As Mira pursed her lips she responded saying "why do you always ruin my fun jay jay?"

"Mira don't pout, you're gonna make me nosebleed from your cuteness." I thought but I settled with "Mira stop acting like a kid."

Mira stuck out her tongue and put her hands on her rather shapely hips.

"Fine." She grimaced. "But you can't be like that all night."

"Fine."

As I walked, yawning, I saw a group of older boys looking at Mira and whistling.

As one of them tried to touch her backside I grabbed his hand and pulled it behind his back.

He winced and kicked my knee.

I gritted my teeth as I pulled his arm up and over my shoulder and I heard a pop.

"AAHHH fuck!" He screamed, his breath reeking of cigarette smoke and stale beer.

As I lifted the rest of his body over my head and held it saying "I'd best warn you all to sprint your sorry asses out of my eyesight and by the way, those cigarettes kill you." Giving them the death stare I threw the man's body into a pile of trash bags.

As I took Mira's hand, we walked off to the cafe.

"Mira I'm sort for not having us avoid those bast-" I was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Mira standing on her toes. As I felt her tongue slip into my mouth I choked and separated our mouths before politely coughing into my sleeve.

As Mira looked ashamed I reassure her "Mira you didn't do anything wrong, I was just shocked, and I love you so if you want to do that then I will do anything for you."

She blushes and hugs me tightly as she silently cries tears of joy into my polo.

"Let's finish our date, okay?" I say hugging her, smelling coconut shampoo in her long curled sandy brown hair.

"Okay." She says sniffling as she walks closer to me.

When we arrive at the cafe I order a iced sweet tea. Mira orders a jasmine tea. As we both use one hand to drink our tea and the other hand interlocked as we hold hands.

"Thank you, for being brave and protecting me back there." Mira says.

"No problem, I was just guarding my girlfriend." I say winking on the last word.

Mira's eyes light up as she finally has achieved in getting me to be her boyfriend. "I love you AJ." She says squeezing my hand even harder.

"I love you Mira." I say giving her a warm look.

As she blushes I see out of the corner of my eye a certain green serpent.

I pass it by as I pay quickly and pick up Mira bridal style. Mira squeaks and I say quietly "stop squirming."

Mira just nods and relaxes.

As we rush down the street I sigh.

"What was that about?" Mira says.

"Yknow my friend, James?" I say

"Yup"

"We are going to have to avoid him when we are not in school."

"Why?"

"He will ruin your pure little mind." I say poking her forehead.

"Uh random question? Can I sleep at your house?"

""Sure Mira but why?" I ask

"I told my mom I would be at your house for the night." She says nervously.

"Oh ok my mother will be okay with it."

"It's okay as long as you don't do anything indecent down there." My mom says.

"Ok." I say rolling my eyes as we take our stuff downstairs to the basement.

When we arrive in the basement Mira starts to remove her top.

"Woah wait!" I hiss.

"What?" She says innocently. "Oh you have never seen a girl in her bra before?" She starts giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

As she points to the ground I look down and see an obvious bulge in my cargo pants.

"Fuck!" I say blushing madly.

"Don't worry, I got a little excited at the thought of seeing you in your underwear." She said with her hands on my shoulders.

This sentence doubled the size of the bulge.

"So big…" I think I hear her whisper.

I ignore that and turn around so she can change completely.

After a few minutes I hear her say "done!" And as I turn around her top is off and her bra is on the floor.

The last thing I see is her smiling face before I feel a liquid come from my nose and the taste of salt as my vision darkens.

I wake up with Mira sleeping on me with a shirt on but no pants.

Something woke her up.

"What is jabbing into my back?" She asks before I notice that a part of me was.

"Oh hi morning wood!" She teases.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep on me without any pants that wouldn't happen."

"Hey, you are far more comfortable than the floor."

"Why did you do that last night?" I ask.

"I wanted to see how far you would keep your promise about how you would do anything for me but I guess I took it too far." She explained shamefully.

"I'm sorry I can't keep that promise but you were just too much for a young man to handle." I say.

"That's a compliment right?" She asks.

As I kiss her we melt into each other. Our thoughts swirl around like our tongues. We separate panting.

"That's a yes right?" She asks

"Yup." I say.

As we return to school I hear behind me a set of voices "they had it right?" One asked. "Yeah I heard he did it inside."

Fucking gossip. Why do people have to over exaggerate things.

I'm only guessing that some of Mira's "friends" tracked her pokénav and saw it at my house. And their dirty minds pieced the rest together. And they told other people and the domino effect took over.

After that the situation evolved into rumors and rumors into suspicion.

Meanwhile a familiar brunet was currently listening into the gossip, his arms shaking in anger while he gripped his Pokeball.

He coughed to announce his position which the girls immediately did so, focusing their attention on him.

He put on a quick and fake smile before suavely said. "So ladies, who's the lucky boy who has manage to do the deed."

He really hoped it wasn't who he was thinking of.

It must've been a coincidence or something when AJ disappeared.

Some of his friends told him that some girl named Mira and AJ was on a date.

Must be some couple in the popular leagues.

One of the girls scoffed, her nasally voice that were chapped with lipstick responded to his question. "Are you retarded, it's your friend AJ, that stupid dork." She sneered at him, bleached hair waving in the air.

"Oh." He said in shock, shock that was ripping through his chest.

Fucking new girls trying to grab his friend's virginity.

What a fucking whore.

He should've known that girl was suspicious that his partner disapproved.

Anger surged up before he clamped it down.

No need to make a fool of himself.

"Oh indeed," She sneered, rolling her eyes. "One of her friends saw that they done the deed and said that they were fucking like deranged animals, she could hear them scream." She described, exaggerating about the story while her friends gasped in shock

A ripple of shocked responses were said as his ears strained to hear them.

"No way."

"Holy shit, I knew that she was a whore."

"Wow, put them in the wild."

"What a slut!"

Hate turned into absolute loathing before he stomped away.

Back to the two…~

As Mira looked nervous and scared, I whispered in her ear, "as long as we know the truth, nothing will break us apart."

She stopped fidgeting and lightly smiled saying, "thanks jay jay, I love you."

"Same Miri." I said with a soft smile.

The bell rang as many people rushed past, heading to class.

A shoulder hit before the low voice of the owner whispered to us.

"When's your next victim, whore." He jeered, the words ringing in my head before Mira stifled a sob in shock from the insult.

Anger surged through my veins as I ready my fist to beat him into submission.

He then ran away and disappeared in midst of high-schoolers running to class before I could unleash my anger upon him.

As we rush to class a group of popular girls stand in our way, forming a wall.

A popular group of peppy and stereotypical white girls.

With their very short shorts and shirts that expose their midriff while their cleavage was exposed for many males to stare at.

The more revealed girl that had the shortest clothes of them all, stepped forward with a sneer on her lips.

"There's the newest couple there, slutty new girl and her sex crazed boyfriend." She sneered, scoffing while my remaining angered surged up.

"Hey AJ, was she good." One of the girls voiced in twisted curiosity.

"Ha ha, primitive slut and her Neanderthalic man whore."

As Mira ran away with tears running down her cheeks, the group of girls surrounded me, preventing me from following her.

"Let's show him what real sex feels like." The leader says with a dirty grin.

"Come out Sylveon." She says. "Hold him down."

As she began to unzip my pants, Typhlosion's pokeball fell off of the clip.

The Pokeball exploded in white light and all a the familiar and comforting form of the Volcano Pokemon appeared, standing in between the two.

His blue flames flared up before he snarled, a puff of flames appearing from his mouth.

"Tyyyyyyy!" Typhlosion growled spitting on one of sylveon's ribbons.

"Sylvee vee!" Sylveon screamed in pain, hissing while one of her other ribbons covered the injured one.

"SERPERIOR, NATURE'S HURRICANE!" A voice yelled as a familiar green serpent shot out in the air, a huge tornado of leaves surrounding the pure grass-type.

The leaves soon broke off from the Serperior as they surrounded the Sylveon who squeaked in fear before they clustered around thickly so much that they couldn't see the fairy type.

A large scream of the Pokemon's name shrieked through the air until the leaves dissipated, some falling to the ground and leaving a fainted and swirly eyed Sylveon.

"Fuck!" The blonde girl shrieked, arms waving. "Sylveon!" She yelled, running towards her Pokemon with a worried look before looking at the one who commanded the Grass Snake.

"You!" She sneered towards the brunet who had a dark and furious aura surrounding him.

"Me." He replied, his hat shadowing his eyes to not reveal how he was feeling. A smirk curled up his lips before he lazily pointed towards the leader.

"Slam her to the ground." He said while the Grass Snake hissed in satisfaction.

The girl's eyes widened, she stumbled back, carrying her Pokemon in her arms.

The Regal Pokemon stalked forward, slithering towards the trembling form of the girl while her friends left her in the dust.

"What?" I yelled even though the bitch hurt Mira, no one deserves punishment from a fully evolved Pokemon. "Typhlosion use dragon pulse!" As Typhlosion intercepted the slam, he held the snake's tail and fired a steady stream of power into its face.

Serperior screeched in pain before it's eyes sharpened and let out another shriek but not of pain.

A cloud of leaves slammed into the Volcano Pokemon while Crown sneered at him.

His grip loosened upon the Pokemon's tail which she took advantage of.

Her tail soon glowed a hardy and razor sharp green and slammed into the Pokemon even if it's less effective, it distracted the Pokemon.

As the snake screeched in pain as it reared back and went into a death toll, swinging Typhlosion around.

"Typhlosion use fire punch!" I shout.

As the fire types fists burst into blue flames, the fire spread quickly up the regal Pokemon's body as it fainted from the severe heat.

"Oh my god thank you!" The popular blonde says trying to kiss me but I push her away.

"Use ember on her clothes" as Typhlosion precisely shot a very weak ember, her clothes were burned to a pile of ash.

"Why…" The popular girl moaned. As she sat there crying in her slutty black lace underwear.

"Treat others and your Pokemon better from now on" I say looking away.

"What a whore, must have raped the poor newbie." A voice muttered from the crowd but I couldn't hear it from the mutterings.

"Oh for fuck's sakes, you kinky bastard." James groaned, facepalming before glaring towards his Pokemon.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT SERPERIOR!" He yelled to the Pokemon who groaned weakly, kicking her lightly. "I swear, the Snivy line is getting more and more weaker." He muttered while the snake whined in disappointed, dejectively looking down.

"Return Mayla." He muttered, a beam of red light reaching the tired Pokemon. "Demoted to Class 8, we're gonna work on your fire type weakness." He said as the Pokeball shook in fear.

"AJ, you better give yourself a relieved sigh because that was one of my weakest ones." He spoke, a small smirk on his lips.

"James wait, I need to find Mira." I said with a worried tone, curiosity spurning up in my mind about why Serperior was his weakest one, usually he boasts about Crown being his strongest Pokemon that he can beat Scorch into submission.

I really doubt that.

"Of course you do." James sighed, rolling his eyes before his tone hardened. "It's time to see who's little slut's next victim." He sneered, whispering the last sentence lowly.

As I rush down the halls with Typhlosion following, as no one dares to utter a word as I sprint down towards the exit of the building.

"AJ, SIR DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS BUILDING!" A nearby teacher yelled but I ignored his threat, trying to find Mira, my beloved girlfriend.

As I find Mira crying in fetal position in the grass.

"Mira I'm so sorry…" I say hugging her.

"Why do they do it?" She says, mascara streaking down her cheeks.

"Mira, some people are jealous of other's success, if it's physical or even emotional. And people do it because that is how jealousy works, and never forget how much I love you and all your success that led you to me." I said tearing up myself.

"No," She whispered in shock. "Why did my friends do that, why did they betray me." She muttered dramatically, tears streaming down her face before she muffled a sob.

"Why?" She echoed.

All I could do was hug her and kiss her wildly. "Shhh." I shushed her.

As she slowly stopped crying, we hugged for what seemed like forever.

James leaned over, peeking over the fence which looked kinda ridiculous which his friend voiced at.

"You really look stupid." She deadpanned, the short brunette rolling her eyes.

"Shut it, pipsqueak." He snarled, using his binoculars to look at the scene.

"Rude." She muttered under her breath before a kick to her side interrupted her.

She groaned and leaned over to the ground in pain.

"Look, now they're kissing." He sneered, leaned over more to get a better stance.

"Can't look now." She groaned in pain.

"Weakling." He muttered. "Disgusting for a whore like she." He insulted, sneering at the girl before discarding the cheap binoculars.

He jumped off from the fence and landed swiftly on the ground before clumsily falling back.

"Idiot." She said, recovering from her temporarily pain.

"Oh shut it." He scoffed, lifting himself from the ground.

"You shut it!" She sneered which the boy looked offended at.

"That wasn't even a sneer!" He yelled.

And then two launched into another argument, using exaggerated motions to empathize their points.

As Mira and I were still passionately kissing each other she let out a small moan.

As I stopped to raise an eyebrow, she pulled my head back into hers.

"Yes…" She said softly. As I noticed a small damp spot on her skirt.

"Well she got aroused from kissing." I thought.

As I slipped my tongue into her warm mouth, she let out a small yelp.

"How is my girl holding up?" I say grinning.

She didn't respond but instead had a face of pure lust.

As I say "Well we need to go to class so clean yourself up and let's finish our last day of high school, together…" she followed my command. "Good girl!" I yell to her.


End file.
